User talk:Arukana
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Arukana! Thanks for your edit to the Marcus Delain page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Perchan (talk) 06:36, August 11, 2013 (UTC) RP I posted, so how do you want them to meet? Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 04:03, October 15, 2013 (UTC) By the way, I posted, if you can enter in the chat DamonSalvaditore (talk) 00:20, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Rp I'm waiting u DamonSalvaditore (talk) 01:10, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Sure, I'll check it out. I've been a bit busy, sorry :( But! From what I see so far, it's a really cool concept you adapted for Fairy Tail. I loved Negima. Jack Rakan da bess. Anyway, I love how you added weaknesses; not many people do that now. But you did a really good job to me :) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 05:29, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I'll help with that in a few hours. I have a few ideas. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 22:06, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Nearly done. I've been a bit busy but I've nearly got it all down, just tellin' ye. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 04:37, October 30, 2013 (UTC) So, I've got the forms started for you. I actually did the Dual Form's start too, haha :P Sorry about that. *The Second Form, also known as the Strengthened Form (強化体, Kyōkatai) is something slightly more advanced; when activating the second stage, the user thins out the magical energy being imbued within their body even further—this causes an even stronger reaction than before; with the user and their magic undergoing a seventy-percent fusion with every single part of the user's body sans their heart and head. This provokes the emergence of a swift and powerful fighting form that discharges effects emitted by the fused magic at random intervals. While extremely powerful, it is near uncontrollable—as it sends the user into a berserk rage; channeling their fighting spirit into power which is used to stabilize the immense amount of magical energy used in the conversion. When using the Strengthened Form, the user becomes a swift moving, heavy-hitting harbinger of death to all of their enemies; with the user capable of using heavily upgraded magical spells which are of a different texture than normal. However, this form can only last for five minutes or less; otherwise the transformation will be cancelled and the user will be drained sufficiently of their magical power, as well as suffer the regular effects of Imperial Embodiment. *The Final Form, also known as Ultimate Form (究極体, Kyūkyokutai) is the strongest form of Imperial Embodiment—it is gained when the user spikes their own Second Origin, flaring up their magical power to the maximum limit while absorbing the specific magic of their choice—this causes the user to undergo a miraculous transformation as the final stage of Imperial Embodiment is awakened. In the Ultimate Form, the user's body not only becomes their own magic, their own figure undergoes a radical transformation—as the user's magical energy surrounds them, it creates the visage of the embodiment of the merged magic—for example, with Lightning Magic, the silhouette of a Raijin will encompass the user's body; and for Fire Magic, the fiery illusion of a lion will envelop them. These beings can act as an extension of the user's body, attacking and defending instinctually in order to assist the user in combat. For personal qualities, the user's personal attributes and magic are boosted to their very limit—they can teleport in the blink of an eye, as well as strike so hard that their blows possess enough force to shatter metal in a single attack. *The Dual Form is a specialized version of the Strengthened Form, where the user takes not one, but two of their magic into their body with the method of Imperial Embodiment—combining both magics with Imperial Embodiment would normally be completely dangerous—and it still very much is, and because of this, the user can only hold the Dual Form for fifteen minutes at a time before they succumb to the usual aftereffects of Imperial Embodiment. Not many users have been capable of utilizing the Dual Form—however, the few that can, are shown to be extremely formidable, possessing power akin to the Ultimate Form depending on the combination of magics used. There ya go :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 06:20, October 30, 2013 (UTC) No problemo, it's what I do :P But I do my translations myself- if you want help on how to learn how to translate, or if you just want my help in making names, just ask. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 03:58, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Hey I am on the chat, but it's not showing me on there [[User:Phantombeast|'BeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'Savage Spirit']]) 19:41, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Not yet, if your able to later, come on and show it to both me and skit, she's the director so she needs to make the call on whether it's good or not. [[User:Phantombeast|'BeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'Savage Spirit']]) 19:33, November 4, 2013 (UTC) You need to sign your messages. And sure. 04:02:59 Tue Re: Permission yes you may use my FSM, just let me know when you have the character up with my Immortal Night magic, the admins are very strict with magics that could be seen as OP, so let me know how you plan on using it first Leengard Ustan (talk) 04:33, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Of course! So, gimme the jist of yer spells, and I'll write up a guide for how to expand :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 06:09, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey Aru, while I'm workin' on your spells, do you mind giving me a list of what you want out of each one? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 05:23, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Aru, I'm almost done. Just some crap came up for me earlier this week, and I've been busy :( But then can ye do me a favour? I want ye to throw random ideas for magic at me if ya can. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 06:53, November 24, 2013 (UTC) *Mōkanan (猛火難, lit. Fierce Fire Calamity): Mōkanan is a powerful yet simple Fire Magic spell; however, it is shown to be capable of utilized in a diverse manner as to keep the foe guessing on which application that the user will unleash at any moment. Interestingly, the spell is channeled through the user's gauntlets; which possess the unique property of being capable of causing almost every substance to be manifested through them to become malleable. When performing this spell, the user releases their Fire Magic into their gauntlets—which intensify and converge the eternano particles used in the composition of the spell, before the gauntlets release the spell in the form of a powerful torrent of roaring flames— what makes this spell unique is that the user can modify its shape, range, etc. If they want to focus it into a stream, they can with frightening ease by spreading out the magical energy before it is kneaded and converted into flame; and they can transform it into a chaotic set of spiraling flames by distorting and randomly converging and separating the magical energy that is required to create the technique. It has diversity in a way that does not seem so generic. **Agni's Wild Dance (アグニの乱舞, Aguni no Ranbu): Agni's Wild Dance is a last resort spell—it uses the same gauntlets as the above spell; when preparing this technique, the user adopts a stance consisting of bent knees with one leg behind the other, while charging flames into their gauntlets; condensing it until releasing an inferno of black flames spiraling around the gauntlets chaotically, causing the black flames on the gauntlets to multiply until it consumes the area like a wildfire before being focused and directed at a single point, being molded into a giant dragon's head with circling black flames, with several golden spiritual energy whips encircling around the dragon's head, having an almost spherical tornado-like appearance which flows out of the gauntlets and fires at an opponent in the arc of the swing of the user's arms. The flames are capable of burning through mostly anything in their path, even smothering regular fire techniques with ease. This technique is said to never stop burning; even when whatever is caught by it is completely reduced to ash or destroyed, it can still continue burning until it is erased. Upon impact, victims are forcefully thrown off of their feet with a powerful explosion of black flames, and the energy continues to rise even after being released, ascending to the sky. *Gekido no Susanoo (激怒の須佐能乎 lit. Wrath of He with the ability to help by all means): This spell employs the full power of the user. It releases magical energy from their body which rises upwards into the clouds, creating a number of pyrocumulus clouds - clouds that are able to release lightning - from above their body. Upon releasing the full extent of their energy, the user functions as a perfect lightning rod. Upon the completion of this process, the user states the name of the spell, therefore causing an enormous bolt of lightning to descend upon the user. When this has occurred, the user's nervous system jolts up to monstrous levels, while exuding lightning from themselves constantly. In turn, this provides an enormous boost in magical and physical ability. However, it has drawbacks such as the lengthy activation process, continuous damage to the body, and potential death if used repeatedly. *Rail Flame Nail (横木炎釘, Yokogien Kugi): The user focuses their flames at the tip of their hand, gathering the energy in a tri-focused manner and condensing it to its utmost limit before swiftly releasing it, magnifying the swinging attack, which flies forward at high speeds in the shape of a crescent arc; a fanged-shaped blast of fire. It vibrates as it moves, as to increase its power explosively; the eternano that composes the flames is shaped in a formation as to allow it to pierce. It is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large scale damage. The user has used this technique in several different manners, such as striking the ground to create an omnidirectional blast to knock away incoming attacks or punching at the ground to upturn it and crush everything in its path; and a single blast is more than enough to disperse an entire rainstorm; as well as demolish a large radius of the surroundings and leave behind a huge crater in the wake of the attack. *Berial (ベリアル, Beriaru)/Balrog (バルログ, Baru rogu): This spell allows the user to construct numerous whips of fire from (whatever body part) through an instantaneous combustion of a stream of Eternano. From here, the user can utilize the whip for a variety of purposes: striking, restriction, burning. The whip can also be conjoined to form a longer whip. The fire can restrain movement based on the Purple Flare principle, altering the composition of the Eternano to do so, while burning them at the same time. By hardening the magical energy and displaying amazing shaping properties, the user is capable of morphing the whip into a Zweihander of what appears to be flame; the user is capable of hardening eternano around the sword to make it solid. >You can just merge these two, it won't make a difference. *Vulcan Buster (バルカンバスター, Barukan Basutā)/Hell Eruption (魔界発疹, Makai Hosshin): This spell is initiated by the user slamming the palm's of their hands onto the ground, causing the heat to nearly double as it begins to melt the area into lava; the fire is raised to the heat of an active volcano, melting the ground at 700 to 1,200 °C (1,292 to 2,192 °F). In that zone, the user is the dominant force of it, allowing them to manipulate the area to anyway they see it, by focusing and controlling the Eternano in the lava, the user is able to extract the heat and create more combustion, allowing the user to manipulate and generate flames from any part of the area. >You can just merge these two, it shouldn't make a difference. *Ifrit (イフリート, Ifurīto): The user begins by channeling the collective energies inside of their bodies, focusing them through the open parts of their bodies, eventually focusing them into the center, which is in the chest. Then the user expels the magic in a powerful shock wave, resulting in an enormous amount of fire from inside the user's body, sending them all out in different directions. The attack is shown to have devastated an entire forest, but is also shown to have great risk. A large amount of concentration is needed to keep the energy contained before fully releasing it, the explosion sent out goes out in multiple direction's as it hit's everything in it's path, and the user's own natural energy is severely drained by half when the user completes the spell. DONE. Sorry it took so long; but next time, can you give me like two at a time, please? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 07:29, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. And it's no problem; if you want any more help, just gimme a shout. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 03:14, November 26, 2013 (UTC) I'll check it when I wake up. I'm a bit tired, sorry :( The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 09:21, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Hue, I'm just looking at it right now when you sent that The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 04:14, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Retsukūza: Amenonuhoko (烈空座•天沼矛, lit. One That Sits in the Ferocious Heavens: Heavenly Jewelled Spear): Retsukūza: Amenonuhoko is the strongest technique of the Emerald Dragon Slayer; and noted to be an absolutely piercing attack without equal. When performing this spell, the user gathers and condenses magical power upon their hands, transforming it into their element of gemstone—emerald, to be exact. In addition, the user crushes the hardest materials from the ground into emerald, before shaping and manifesting it into the form of a halberd, all in the shape of the dragon's head. When thrown, it produces a massive blast of emerald that spirals out from the epicenter of the point where the spear impacted. The powerful blast of emerald released by this technique upon impact can quickly reduce anything it touches except for its intended target to ashes, as it inflicts heavy damage upon the user's opponent, wreaking havoc for an extended radius; it is capable of homing upon an opponent, dodging many an obstacle until it reaches the user's intended target. The halberd has yet to find a defense that it can't break through. And, for shocking, when the emeralds impact upon the opponent's body, they strike so hard that they release a miniature shockwave that sends the opponent flying. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 08:25, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Help me D: I need assistence with a photo http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Hellsing-ultimate-episode-10-werewolf.png this one for obvious background reasons please help. Well, I was thinking, lightning, and wind. Maybe earth (somehow)? And I remember 'em :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 01:58, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Sorry it took so long to respond. Next time, can you post immediately at the bottom so I see it ASAP, please? Anyway, Aru, for advice, I'd say, well, I'll help you in a few hours properly, since I'm about to sleep (no sleep last night :( ) but, for what I can say in this barely attentive state, is that, make it only one weapon/armour per person, but in special cases, there should be three at the maximum? Maybe, for whatever good deeds they do, they'll get one more weapon per 100 good deeds. How does that sound? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 22:26, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Hey! I was with nothing to do so I came here, the Fairy Tail Fanon Wikia to see what's up and then I was on the page of one of your characters named Kogu Hirokai when I saw this: Apparently her name is Imperial Embodiment, Rising Sea Mode-Second Form: Sea Queen Can you please tell me from wich anime/game did you took her? tank you anyway Bye!Lokolikit (talk) 20:16, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Picture. Sorry, but the Post-Timeskip picture on Hogotsu Sezoku is already being used for Tadashi Hokkaido. ~[[User:S k i t z|'Skitz']]([[User talk:S k i t z|'Taste Le Rainbow']]) Imp. Emb. Hey Aru, could I use your Imperial Embodiment for my character Igoma Somong? [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 03:54, December 24, 2013 (UTC) ok, his name's Igoma Somong if you wanna just add him now [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 04:06, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey U can't come on? [[User:Phantombeast|'BeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'Savage Spirit']]) 04:34, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Imperial Embodiment hey, I'd like to use your Imperial Embodiment, but I'm not sure what Element I want to use, nor if I want to make a new character for it or to work it into a character I've already got made basically I'm asking for permission & some suggestions Leengard Ustan (talk) 03:05, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Sure, go ahead, bud~ Merry Christmas too :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 06:09, December 31, 2013 (UTC) I think I'll go with using fire & I'll be making a new character to use Imperial Embodiment I'll be naming her Gabija Fiammetta and I think I'll call her Imperial Embodiment - Burning Goddess Mode (I am open to suggestions for something else to call her Imperial Embodiment) Leengard Ustan (talk) 04:04, January 1, 2014 (UTC) how about Raging Fire Goddess Form? Leengard Ustan (talk) 04:23, January 1, 2014 (UTC) cool, thanks, I can't seem to get many decent translations (I admit I use google translate) but I can't ever seem to get the translations I'm looking for anywhere else either... as a heads up, I'm adding another spell to her Fire Magic & have come up with some names for her Imperial Embodiment Forms (feel free to suggest different names and/or better translations) Leengard Ustan (talk) 03:09, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Dark Flame Sure, use it. 01:31:15 Sat Sweet :D But you sure you don't wanna use it? If you don't need it I'll have it doe. Thanks but! The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 03:30, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Oh, okay :P And, I find my weapons and armours mainly on Safebooru and Danbooru, as well as Gelbooru; just search kamen_rider. The latter two are NSFW doe. For weapons, I usually go to the Final Fantasy Wikia and sometimes the KH Wiki , sometimes the Warhammer 40k wiki; well, I take my inspiration for weapons there. If I remember any more sites I'll give you 'em :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 03:45, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Of course I can help you. Just link me the spell :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 03:10, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Ownership Would it be ok if I could get back the ownership of the Emerald Dragon Slayer Magic? -TyphlosionMaster1 Byakuya Senmetsu (白夜殲滅, White Night Annihilation): Byakuya Senmetsu is a powerful Sword Magic spell; where the user gathers a large amount of eternano upon their blade, condensing it rapidly before swinging forward in an arcing movement, releasing a powerful blast of eternano. What is unique about Byakuya Senmetsu is that unlike other magical blasts, the spell is fairly concentrated, specifically attuned so that it would not cause unnecessary destruction; rather, it is compressed to the point that it possesses a magnetic force of sorts—the blast unleashed called ___ is tuned so thoroughly that is it is attracted to those with high concentrations of eternano around them or people whom possess large amounts of eternano, automatically moving in their directions; picking up velocity all the while; leaving everything else around the designated target unharmed and untouched. Sorry this took a bit. Other stuff came up, so yeah. You can mix and match those. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 01:59, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Also, do you mind telling me what 'sigmas demons' are? I'd be able to improve that. Sorry about the short length of that doe, I was tired. But do tell. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 11:19, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Imperial Embodiment? Heyo, Aru! Mind if I have Kenneth use Imperial Embodiment? He will only be able to use the First Form, so far. And his element will be , or simply, Fire. ^^[[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 12:41, January 12, 2014 (UTC) The Beast Destroyer is a special Magic Armour owned by Tsuyo Ryokō. It has a vaguely feral appearance; though it still retains traces of humanity in various places. The armour is more of a full-body suit that conceals everything but his eyes; the main texture is a deep dark green, almost leaning on black. The armour possesses almost transparent stripes down his sides, ending at his intricately designed dark green boots which are tipped with clawed soles. He has two dark shoulder guards which are shaped like claws as well; and his dark helmet has two ridges running along the top; these ridges come to a stop at the helmet's base and allows his dark hair to stick out in four spikes; as well as a faceplate covering his mouth and nose. The rest of the helmet juts out and upwards like the scales of a dinosaur; mainly a light orange in appearance, and it possesses two markings on each side of the helmet to secure it; these markings are a red circle with a black line running diagonally through the center which ends in two triangles, all of which are surrounded by a gold ring. The gauntlets of the armour possess dual claws on the back of the hands; and protruding from the lower body area is a tail. Lastly, the chest armour possesses the same symbol on the helmet right in the middle, and three crimson scales are successively aligned underneath it, finishing off the demonic appearance that it possesses. Howssat? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 04:37, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Hmm, I say wait until we learn more, but I'll talk it over with Zico, we might bring curses over sooner :P THEN you can wing it lmao. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 07:34, January 17, 2014 (UTC) So, I asked Zico, and he said we should wait more, y'know? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 06:32, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Sure, you can make Ice DS! And I've already used White DS for healing, so go ahead~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 01:22, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Hey I'm still logged into the wiki, but for some reason, it won't let me go into the chat room. I'll try to see if I can fix it or else I'll just go on when I get home. BeastKing(Mmm Check Plz) 21:37, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Ideas So, sorry this took a while. I was a little bit busy last night and I woke up an hour ago. Well, for magic, what do YOU think suits him? Tsuyo's your character, after all, your judgment would be most suitable for his magic. Right now you've given him Sword Magic and Re-Equip (agh I have no idea how to correctly spell that), which is a pretty basic arsenal that'll do good. But you wanted something else, so let's look what'll fit him. How about a basic elemental magic? You can mix it up a bit, like water can become ice too and the opposite. The thing is, with protagonists, its hard to use difficult abilities (well, in most cases), so unless you feel like it, maybe stick with the basics? Another one, is giving him knowledge of eternano, which could lead to him manipulating it like haki (or just plain energy), which could be a lot better- since eternano composes magic, you could be extremely creative. Or you could have Dark Ecriture- it'd go nicely with his swordsmanship skills. However, if you want, how about making a new magic? I can help there. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 22:13, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Yo Aru, I'm in the hospital. Got an eye infection, but you'll be surprised for what I made for Tsuyo regarding Celestial Grace and Nothing Magic when I get back :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 13:40, February 1, 2014 (UTC) I'm here to take you up on your offer to help with Mamoru I was working on some of the DS techniques (the Secret Arts specifically) and I want to adapt Kaname Tousen's bankai to one of them thing is, looking at the names I've given them... they all sound kinda similar & I'm not 100% on how to adapt Tousen's bankai either any suggestions? Leengard Ustan (talk) 01:58, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Celestial Grace (天恵の霊肉, Tenkei no Reiniku lit. Heaven's Blessing of the Body and Soul): Celestial Grace is a unique Caster Magic, which enables the user to harness every aspect of their magical energy. Any user of Celestial Grace is extremely in-tune with magic; being capable of manipulating every single little detail of the essence of magic, and even magical particles. All in all, the user is able to manipulate their magical aura for offensive, defensive, and supportive purposes; and this extends to eternano. Eternano dwells inside all living organisms and throughout the atmosphere. Nobody knows when Magic began, or how Eternano originated. To utilize Magic, the user must use their (as the case may be) power. Eternano is the source of Magic Power for everyone, and every living human has a container inside their body that determines the limits of their Magic Power. The user of Celestial Grace treats the eternano in the atmosphere as an extension of their body, almost like a fifth limb of sorts; all of this is harnessed through their magical aura. The user has complete control over the eternano, and as such, enabling them to outperform almost any fellow elemental magic that they themselves knows of, even surpassing many modern mages. Thanks to their immense mastery over the magical aura, the user is capable of manipulating the magical particles in the atmosphere—and even inside opponent mages in almost any way possible, leading to a great amount of creativity. The user is shown to be capable of coating their arms, legs, and their weapon with stray eternano, enabling them to triple their physical power and speed as well. The user manifests the energy as well as particles into a sharp coating for their blade, allowing her to fight blade-to-blade with even more strength. When the user utilizes this ability, they are able to brandish horrendously powerful weapons and their blasts have tremendous force behind them. *'Celestial Soul Power: Yin-Yang Charge' (天霊力・陰陽進, Tenreiryoku: Onmyōshin): As a bonus, the users of Celestial Grace are given an appropriate 'personal' power, reflecting the nature of the person's particular soul. This power is born from the user's personal experiences, meaning that no two users of Celestial Grace can possess the same power. With Yin-Yang Charge, Tsuyo is capable of utilizing the devilish nature of darkness magic and the holy ability of light magic; merging them together and giving him the ability to use both elements simultaneously. Light and Shadow are polar opposite elements; and when merged together, they create an unfathomable power. The light absorbed grants Tsuyo the ability to transform the physiology of his body into that of light. Consequently, this Magic allows him to both produce and control light from any part of his body, which can be used in both close and ranged combat. Tsuyo is able to utilize light-based attacks that range from shooting laser beams from his hands, fingers, or feet (capable of causing massive explosions), to partial transformations that enable high-speed physical attacks, all of them being very devastating; and he can drastically augment the strength and speed of his strikes. The shadows allow Tsuyo to transform his physiology into a shadow that cannot be touched by normal means. With this Magic, Tsuyo is also able to fade himself into shadows to move swiftly, dodging efficiently and making surprise attacks; however, if he is caught while in a tangible form, or by another person in shadow form, he is then vulnerable to attack. The shadows are able to be utilized in several different ways, allowing for a high level of adaptability; the shadows are able to be released in freeform, as condensed, or even molded into the shape of a weapon, taking on the properties of said chosen shape. However, this ability places a heavy strain on the body, but despite this, Tsuyo can withstand the pressure. Tsuyo is also capable of merging this light and darkness together to form new qualities, even a mixed essence known as twilight which is capable of being used in both the ways of light and darkness, as well as producing 'stopping' effects, 'piercing effects', and the like; making this branch of Celestial Grace extremely versatile. Here you go. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 03:58, February 2, 2014 (UTC) thanks for the help & thanks for the new spell names too Leengard Ustan (talk) 05:25, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Needing Help If you need help or ideas, you can come to me for advice if you want. Like if you need help producing names, giving attacks more details, or making a unique and not overpowered character. I'm here. I can write it on your article and help you edit it if you want ;P Don't be afraid to ask. I'm here Alpha Olphion (talk) 00:34, February 4, 2014 (UTC)